A New Hero
by Spongeloverbobpants
Summary: Hyrule began to crumble after the death of Link, but will a new hero be capable to save the world?


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"The world stopped when he fell. Ganon's long, sharp blade stabbed through Link's chest, killing him instantly. Link screamed in pain and fell to his death while Zelda stared in shock. "No..you must not die at this moment!" Zelda yelled for Link to get up, but he couldn't. Ganon laughed and stared at Zelda all evil-like. "We are going to have a lot of sex now", the giant beast said to Zelda as she just stood there and gulped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanEighteen years passed as Hyrule began to crumble to lose all hope. The streets became dark, and filled with poverty. People were dying, and some buildings were on fire. There were also some rats present. Vitius got out of his bed at around 2 p.m., a safe time to wake up. "Is that lazy good for nothing brother of yours awake Minerva?" A cranky old man yelled from downstairs. "I don't know, I'll ask him" Minerva, Vitius's sister replied. "BIG BRO- "she was stopped "I am up at his moment. Thank you" Vitius stopped his loud sister from yelling./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe news was showing Hyrule Castle starting to collapse when Vitius went downstairs to watch the television with his family. "How bad" his cranky old father said in his man voice. "I need to help now" Vitius said as he left got up and left them. "Wait I wanna go too!" Minerva said. "No" Vitius said while glaring at her. "Okay" she said walking back to the couch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanVitius sprinted down the busy streets where the poor people tried to touch his legs and stuff, but he stopped them from doing this by saying to stop it right now. Vitius cut through the river of poverty and made it out of Hyrule city into Hyrule fields. "Wait you must not go there" a strict guard said to Vitius. "It is dangerous out there and you will die". "That is not true because I am a smart person and I am important and I matter" Vitius said back to the bully guard. "Okay" the guard replied before leaving./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe fields were probably the brightest part of Hyrule, stretching for miles, and being outlined by sunlight. Vitius went down the fields and thought to himself "it looks dangerous, I must find shelter now" as a giant octorok appeared and spit a rock at Vitius. "Oh my god that hurt!" he shouted. Vitius forgot his rifle at home, so he had to think quickly. He found a few berries, the rock, and a tree branch on the ground. "I will hit it to death" he thought out loud very smart like. The octorok inched its way closer when Vitius beat the shit out of it with the tree branch. It fell and bled everywhere and was very gross./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanVitius grew tired as the sun was already setting, but he saw a ranch in the distance and sprinted towards it with the energy he had left. "Oh, you look tired, why don't you stay with us tonight" a sexy milk woman told Vitius as he approached the ranch. "Thank you, pretty boob lady. I would love that" he replied trying to flirt, but she didn't look interested yet. "Who is this strange heathen!" the girls dad yelled since he didn't trust Vitius. "Dad, please. I believe this man is good at heart. He seems nice" the kind girl said. This made Vitius hard since he thought she was very pretty already but also nice too and she works with cows so free milk too. "You will sleep with the cows and that is final!" her father demanded. Vitius wasn't too happy at this for not sleeping with the sexy woman, but he took the offer anyways or he would die. "Where are my manners? I'm Malon" she said kindly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanVitius slept horribly. The cows kept farting, and the hay bed was not at all comfy. He thought he should just get up and die, when all of a sudden, a light cam on from the ranch. A figure walked out in a nightgown and she hummed a song that was comforting, but got really annoying after a minute. The figure was none other than Malon! "Wh-what are you doing here Malon?" Vitius said confused. "I felt so bad that you were out here all alone in this scary night so I came to keep you company". Her boobs were so big that they could have popped out of her gown at any moment. "You are so pretty Malon. Just wow look at you" Vitius flirted again with her. "Why thank you, Vitius" she said and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMalon rubbed Vitius's feet and helped him fall asleep so that he could continue his journey in the morning. "I'm taking her with me". Vitius said sternly to Malon's father. "What? Absolutely not, there is no way I will let my daughter go off with some stranger through the most dangerous parts of the world!" The cranky man yelled. "She is coming" Vitius said again. "Okay" the man finally let her go. Malon looked excited and grabbed her bow and arrow from under her bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe adventure was just starting, but Vitius felt better now that he had a sexy milk maiden join his team, and maybe now there would be hope for Hyrule after all…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p 


End file.
